Byakuya's New Toy
by Pretty Perverts
Summary: AU! After the death of their mother. Byakuya has started imagining very incestuous ideas of his little sister Rukia. What should he do? Will she reciprocate? Byakuya x Rukia. Str8 up smutt. Only gets updated if i get reviews, likes, ect.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first time with this type of genre so I'm not sure if it is good or not. This is a Byakuya x Rukia incest pairing. If you like it let me know and I will keep going. If not I will leave it as it is and abandon it. It will be FULL OF SMUTT. So if your freaked out about that type of thing move along.**

"Suck it, baby...suck your Nii-san's great big cock!"

Byakuya tossed his head back, grunting loudly as cum erupted from the end of his dick.

"Shit!" He cursed as he gazed down at his computer—cum was everywhere. On the monitor, a porn actress, her dark hair in pigtails—even though she appeared to be at least thirty—was on her knees in front of a grey-haired man, who was busily thrusting his cock deep into her mouth while he urged her to suck harder.

Sighing, Byakuya turned off his computer and stood, using tissues to mop up the mess he'd made.

Wadding them, he tossed the tissues in the trashcan before heading to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Really, he thought, who hires these actresses? This one had obviously left her teen years more than a decade ago, with a hard look about her that was neither youthful nor appealing. Still, the fantasy was hot and it got him off big-time.

He soaped his body up, saving his cock for last. Once, a couple of years ago, he'd come across a porn clip that had a girl in it that looked very much like his own sister with pale skin, pink cheeks, chin length black hair and violet eyes. The best had been her small, perfect tits and perfectly smooth pussy. Kami, he'd cum to that clip hundreds of times before accidentally deleting it during a hard-drive reformat; he'd never found it again although he'd searched online for months.

He wondered what his sister Rukia, would say if she knew dear O'Nii-san sometimes liked to imagine himself laying on top of her while pounding her tender pussy with jackhammer thrusts until they both came in ecstatic joy.

Probably that he was a pervert, right before she called Child Protective Services.

He soaped his cock, hardening slightly as his hand moved on his shaft, thoughts of his sister still in his head. Shit, he really was a pervert, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the sensations.

"Yeah, baby, just like that...stroke Nii-san's cock the way he likes," speaking softly, imagining his little sister's hand on him.

Rukia was the love of his life and had been from the day she'd come into his world. He'd never had any sexual interest in her when she was younger but lately, since she'd turned eighteen and their mother died, leaving just him and Rukia alone in the house, things had changed—at least for him.

She was a beautiful girl, with small but breasts, tipped with pretty pink nipples and a bald pussy—something he'd learned when he'd accidentally walked into her room without knocking and found her changing clothes. She'd screamed at him to get out but it was too late, the image of her naked body was seared into his memory and had served as masturbatory fodder for the past five months—like now.

His hand moved faster on his cock, thrusting into his soapy fist, imagining it was his little sister's tight sheath he was fucking.

"Kami, baby...that feels good," hips jerking hard.

Home from classes, Rukia opened the back door and tossed her backpack on the kitchen counter.

"Brother, I'm home!" she called out, but when there was no answer, she grabbed a soft drink from the fridge, drinking it down quickly. Tossing the empty can in the recycling bin, she picked up her backpack and headed upstairs to her room, figuring her brother was out running errands. Once in her bedroom, she stripped off her clothes and headed to the bathroom to shower only to remember she'd used the last of the shower gel yesterday. Rolling her eyes, she slipped into her robe and hurried down to brothers bedroom, planning to steal the bottle from his own bathroom. As she entered his bedroom, she noticed his bathroom door was slightly ajar but it wasn't until she was practically at the threshold that she heard the shower running, indicating he was home. Backing up to leave, she was brought to a dead stop as she heard him speak.

"Yeah baby, fuck your O'Nii-san's cock...he needs your pussy so badly."

Although the words were softly spoken, Rukia could hear them as clearly as though she was standing in the bathroom with him. Who was brother having sex with? And why was he referring to himself as Nii-san to whomever this...this...girl was? She was surprised how angry she felt to think of some other girl calling Byakuya "O'Nii-san's." There was only one person allowed to call him that was her! Sneaking closer, she stood quietly by the door, trying to figure out who was with her Brother.

"God yes...you feel so good on your Nii-san's dick...take it, Rukia..take it all!" Byakuya's hand slammed against his body as he jacked himself, getting closer to cumming. His body tensed as he felt the familiar tingle in his balls.

Rukia's eyes went big as she heard him speak. Was Brother imagining he was fucking her? No, that couldn't be true...there had to be another girl in there, one with the same name as herself.

Peeking into the bathroom, she found her brother totally alone in the glass-encased shower, whipping his hand up and down his cock...his huge cock.

"K-Kami! I'm cumming, baby...cumming deep in your little pussy!"

His hips jerked as he came hard, squirting his seed in long ropy strands that landed on the tiled wall. Shuddering, weak-kneed, he propped his hand against the wall to hold himself up. "Fuck, that was good!"

Rukia quickly backed up, returning to her bedroom. Once there, she closed the door, sitting on the edge of her bed, completely shocked by what she'd seen and heard. Her brother fantasized about fucking her?

She'd never seen a guy cum before and was surprised by how erotic it had been to watch it shooting from the tip of her brother's cock. Without even thinking, her finger wormed inside her robe and down between her thighs, finding her clit. She began to rub as she lay back on the bed, her feet hanging over the side, thighs parted. One hand rose to knead her breast, pinching her nipple between her thumb and forefinger, imagining it was O'Nii-san who did that with his mouth and teeth. She was so wet...so excited, rubbing frantically between her legs as she closed her eyes, remembering what she'd seen. Her brother's cock was so big...so long...so thick...and the way he'd stroked it as he called out her name—he'd actually cum thinking of her!

Her fingers rubbed faster, hips grinding on the bed, cheeks pink with color.

"Fuck me, Nii-san' ! Please fuck me!" As she said the words, she pumped her finger into her sodden hole, imagining it was his cock that slammed deep and hard inside—only it wasn't. Her finger couldn't compare to her brother's big dick.

"Omigod!" she whined, feeling a rush of pleasure flood her body. "I'm cumming, brother!" squealing softly as she plunged her finger as deep as it would go, thighs clamped tightly shut, body tense and arched as her pussy convulsed with hard, sharp contractions. When finished cumming, she slumped back onto the bed, legs spread lewdly wide, a sheen of girly juices on her pink, silky folds.

Outside his sister's bedroom door, Byakuya removed his eye from the keyhole he'd been peeking through and slowly straightened. Shit! Did he just see what he thought he had? Hell yes, he had! If he hadn't cum twice already, he'd be in her room and in her little pussy right now. He made his way back to his bedroom, deep in thought.

He loved his little sister the way a brother , no father should—but something in his feelings had shifted once their mother died, At first, He hadn't dated because he had Rukia's feelings to consider—it was hard enough knowing their mother had passed away suddenly and he had to become the man of the house. Besides, his work kept him busy which didn't leave a lot a time to meet women, except for an occasional hook-up, so watching internet porn and using his hand had to do for now.

Only he wanted more than porn and his hand so, slowly over time, he'd started to fantasize about Rukia, imagine him fucking her the way a woman should be fucked and best of all, imagining her absolutely loving it.

He was grateful she'd always had a big brother complex, And honestly it use to anoy him. She would always do things trying to get his approval. but then she'd always been ...his precious little princess...and that would never change, regardless of what might between them in the future.

In his bedroom, he tried to decide what to do next. Was he actually considering making his little sister a sexual partner? In his mind, she was perfection: perfect small body, perfect face, perfect breasts, perfect ass. He'd be willing to bet she had the perfect pussy too—tight and gripping. But did he really want to find out? Fantasy was one thing—reality, another.

Hell yes, he wanted to find out! Even now, his cock was coming to life again at just the thought of drilling deep inside his sister's pussy.

He didn't want to force her into anything—that wasn't his style; besides, he loved Rukia—but what if he could get her to voluntarily fuck him? While force wasn't his thing, persuasion was more than permissible and he was a good salesman. Hell, that was his job. His cock gave a slight jerk, as though nodding its head 'yes' to his plan.

He grinned. Okay, persuasion, it was—now to come up with a plan.

 **Alright everyone Review, Comment, Fav, all that good shit.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day found Byakuya making his rounds to various clients. He was a sales consultant to several large companies in town—which meant he worked out of his home office a great deal of the time—but not today. His schedule was booked throughout the day so he'd told Rukia at breakfast they'd go out to dinner when he returned home.

After she'd left for classes, he'd pulled up one of his favorite brother/sister porn movies, leaving it running on his computer before he left the house...carefully looped...so, hopefully, she'd find it when she came home. That was the first step of his plan—letting her know he had an interest in that sort of sexual fantasy—and might be willing to turn fantasy into reality.

She obviously had similar fantasies, judging from what he'd seen through the keyhole of her bedroom door yesterday, when she called out his name as she came. He was curious about what had put that fantasy into her head—hopefully, he'd find out soon...preferably when he was on top of her, fucking the shit out of her tight little sheath.

With that optimistic thought in mind, he headed out the door.

The school day had been a long one and Rukia couldn't wait to get home and lock herself in her bedroom. All day long, her pussy had throbbed and drooled juices as she remembered the look on her brothers face when he came in the shower, yelling out her name. She needed to cum badly, planning to play with her pussy before she did anything else once she got home.

She pulled her car into the driveway, quickly bringing it to a stop. She practically ran into the house, calling out her brother's name before remembering he wouldn't be home for a few more hours—perfect, because it gave her plenty of time to take care of her needy pussy.

Running lightly up the steps to the second floor, she paused when she heard voices coming from brother's office. Had brother come home early? Making her way down the hall, she pushed the door to his office open but found it empty, the voices coming from his computer. Realizing it was only something he'd left mistakenly running before leaving this morning, she turned to head back to her room. She had taken only a few steps when a bit of dialogue stopped her dead in her tracks.

"What a good little sister you are! You love your Onii-chan's cock, don't you? Love to fuck it and suck it? And your brother loves that pretty pink pussy of yours. Spread your legs, honey... brother needs to cum so badly."

WTF? Rukia hurried to the computer, staring at the screen. On it, a man was fucking a young girl on the kitchen table, her thighs spread wide as he thrust into her, grunting like an animal on top of her. The girl looked had chin length hair somewhat like herself, only her hair was a light brown.(guess who!) . She realized brother must have been watching this before he left the house, forgetting to turn it off.

So this is the sort of porn he enjoyed watching? When he watched, did he imagine himself doing these things to her own pussy?

She could feel her juices sliding down to dampen the crotch of her panties at the thought of her brother fucking her the way this man was doing his little sister. Sitting in her brother's chair, she reached under her skirt to slip her panties down to her ankles, spreading her legs wide. She found her clit and began to rub. God, this was hot...watching the older orange haired brother and his little sister fucking onscreen, wondering if they were really related or just actors. Pulling her top and bra off, she squeezed her breasts roughly while her fingers continued to rub her slippery nub.

"Nii-san..." she whispered, "I need you in me so badly."

Byakuya stood frozen in the doorway as he heard his sister's words. His last meeting had been canceled so he'd gotten home earlier than expected. Entering the house quietly, in hopes of catching Rukia playing with herself again, he still hadn't expected to find her in his office watching the porn clip he'd left playing. He'd hoped she'd find it and realize he was open to this sort of sexual activity but actually finding her in his chair, her hand working frantically between her legs, was an unexpected bonus.

His cock hardened as he watched his baby sister playing with her pussy, hearing the wet sounds her finger made as it pumped her slit.

Rukia thrust her finger deep into her hole before adding a second, then a third. She placed the soles of her feet on the edge of her brother's desk, knees wide apart as she pumped deep, her eyes never leaving the action on the screen.

"I wish it was you in my pussy, brother...I wish it was you fucking my little hole hard like this man."

Quietly, Byakuya approached Rukia, wanting to get right behind her before revealing his presence. He looked down, watching her small firm breasts jerk in time with the movements of her fingers as she cunt-fucked herself.

He wrapped his hand around her body, pinning her to the chair, while his other hand snaked down her body, pushing her own hand aside so he could cup her smooth mound with his own.

"It can be, baby," said Byakuya. "Let your O'Nii-san help you."

"Brother!" Rukia shrieked, horrified to know her brother had not only caught her watching this porn but with her own fingers buried in her pussy at the same time. Her face flushed with humiliation as she tried to get away, wanting to run back to her room and hide but his arm around her tightened, holding her in place.

"Shh...it's okay, baby. Nii-san likes to see you enjoying yourself—and to find out you like the same sort of videos he does." He leaned down, his hand still cupping her pussy as his lips latched onto hers. He kissed her deeply, feeling her body frozen in shock. Any minute, she might come to her senses and push him away, so he had to act quickly. Still kissing her, he inserted his own finger into her little hole, pumping deeply while letting his thumb graze her clit with each thrust. He captured the moan of pleasure she made in his mouth, noting the way her hips jerked up to meet the inward thrust of his finger. A sense of elation filled him, knowing in that instant, he had her.

As Rukia's feeling of shock subsided, pleasure moved swiftly to take its place. She kissed her brother back, tentatively at first, but soon with increasing passion as his fingers stirred her up. She gave a soft whimper as his fingers slid from her pussy, but realized it was only to remove her clothing, and then his. When they were both naked, he lifted her in his arms, carrying her down to his bedroom to lay her gently on the bed. She stared at him wide and starry-eyed as he got into bed next to her.

"Brother?"

"It's okay, princess...this is about love, not just sex. Nii-san needs you so badly...more than you know." He took Rukia's hand and placed it on his cock, moving it up and down. "Stroke Nii-san like this...make me really hard."

Rukia obediently did as her brother asked, eyes staring at his thick shaft. It was so hot in her hand, veins springing up, the head reddening. "Can I taste it, Brother?" Weird, she'd never sucked a guy's cock before but watching the girl in that porno do it to her brother...and now seeing and feeling her own brother's gorgeous cock...actually had her mouth watering.

Byakuya groaned at his sisters question. "Yes, baby...take Nii-san's cock in your precious mouth." He lay back on the bed as she got between his legs, feeling her dainty fingers on his shaft. Holy fuck, it felt good! As he watched her parted lips move closer to his cock, he knew it was about to get even better.

"Lick the head, sweetie...mmm, yes, just like that," groaning with pleasure as her pink tongue slid wetly over his cock, like it was the most delicious lollipop in the world. "Put it in your mouth, baby...suck your Nii-san's big cock."

Rukia took him into her hot, wet mouth, tongue busily scrubbing the sensitive spot beneath the head, as she started to suck.

"That feels great, princess!" Byakuya couldn't believe how good it felt. She wasn't the best cocksucker in the world...yet...but the eroticism of having his own little sister suck him, more than made up for her lack of experience.

He fucked his cock deeper, loving the feel of her slippery tongue as he thrust into her mouth. Grabbing her head with both hands, he held her tightly, keeping her seated on her cock.

The minute he thrust his cock into her mouth, something shifted in him. She wasn't brother's little princess anymore; she was O'Nii-san's little slut...the one who was going to take care of his cock from now on, the one who would make sure he never went to bed horny, the one who took his first seed of the morning. She better like cock because from now on, she was going to have one shoved deep inside one of her holes several times a day.

He heard her gag as he started to ram deep but didn't care, pounding the back of her throat hard. He wanted to shove it down her tight gullet but didn't want to scare her off the first time. Soon, he promised himself, he would have her trained as Nii-san's perfect little cocksucker. She would not only drink gallons of his cum, she would learn to love every slimy spoonful.

He could feel his orgasm approaching but wasn't ready for it yet...he still had more things he wanted to do with his sister. He slipped from her mouth, hearing her take a gasping breath. Grabbing her body, he hauled her up the bed, flipping her onto her back before sliding over her small body. He kissed her, tongue slipping into her mouth, exploring her honeyed sweetness.

"Brother," Rukia whimpered, feeling his weight press her into the mattress.

"O'Nii-san loves you, baby slut...you're so good to take care of O'Nii-san's cock the way he needs." He wedged his body between her thighs. Rukia was a petite girl but he'd never realized how small she was until he was laying on top of her. He was a big man, in peak physical condition, and found the contrast between their sizes incredibly erotic; he practically dwarfed her.

"Brother, I'm not sure if we should do this..."

"It's okay, baby...I am sure. It's what I want—and it's what you need. Just wait, you'll see I'm right." He planted his cock at the entrance to her pussy, gathering up her juices. Was she still a virgin? He was about to find out.

He pushed steadily inward...hearing her tiny squeal as he met resistance...and then it was over as he surged inside, tearing the small bit of skin at the entrance of her cunt. He gave a deep groan of satisfaction as he worked himself deeper, knowing he'd been his little sister's first.

Rukia gave a soft whimper as Byakuya shoved inside her pussy. Omigod, he was so big...so hard. It stung at first but didn't so much now. She stared at his chest, having to tilt her head back to look into his face. His eyes were closed, a look of incredible satisfaction on his face so it must feel really good for him. That made her happy.

"Put your legs around my waist, baby slut."

Rukia did as she was told, holding onto her brothers arms. He pulled his hips back and, for a moment, she thought he was pulling out, but the next instant he slammed his cock deep, pounding hard against her cervix. She squealed loudly in surprise.

Byakuya began to stroke deeply, fucking this baby cunt. Kami-sama, it was good...the tightest pussy he'd ever fucked; it squeezed his dick like a fist. "So fucking good," he groaned, pummeling his little sisters cunt the way a pussy was meant to be fucked: hard, fast, rough and deep.

"Oh, O'Nii-san!" Rukia clutched her brother's body as he fucked her. All discomfort was gone now, her juices lubing her hole as he stroked powerfully inside. Each grinding thrust increased her pleasure, her hardened nipples scraping against his chest as he rocked against her. "Don't stop, O'Nii-san...it feels so good."

Byakuya leaned down, his lips capturing his sister's...shoving his tongue down her throat. "I'm never going to stop fucking you, baby. You're Nii-san's new fucktoy now...your only job is to house Nii-san's dick whenever he needs it, right?"

Rukia had a hard time responding as her brother's cock continued to jab hard and fast into her sodden hole, moaning softly before able to respond, "Yes, Nii-san."

Byakuya smiled, speeding up his thrusts. He placed his hands around the top of her head, linking his fingers together, holding her in place so he could ram her brutally hard. This is what this cunt needed...a good, hard Nii-san fuck...and he was just the man to give it to her—the only man to give it to her from now on. He'd been her first and he would be her last. From now on, she would crave brother's dick as much as he craved giving it to her.

He looked into her eyes, an intense expression in his own. "What are you?"

Rukia tried to concentrate on his words, not sure what he was asking. "I'm your sister, Brother."

Byakuya slammed his cock in her as hard as he could, practically punching a hole in her pussy. "I said, what are you!" his voice raised, as he fucked this cunt. HIS cunt.

Rukia tried to think what her brother said before. "Your fucktoy?"

Byakuya leaned down, kissing her sweet, pink lips. "Yes, you're Nii-san's fucktoy...his cunt...his slut...his precious baby girl," smiling at her. "Who owns this cunt I'm fucking?"

Rukia couldn't keep still beneath him, her hips squirming and wriggling as she tried to get her brother's cock even deeper. "You own my cunt, O'Nii-san." Looking up to him with plum big watery eyes.

Byakuya grinned. He couldn't believe how easy it had been—maybe because his sister was a born slut. Thank god he'd discovered it now and not wasted another week in fantasy fucks when he could have the real thing in his bed every day.

"Damn right, I do!" He increased the speed of his thrusts, nailing her to the bed with hard, brutal strokes that caused his balls to slam against her ass. "Nii-san's gonna cum, baby slut!"

Rukia could feel the tension building in her own body. "I am too, O'Nii-san"

"Do it! Cum on you Onii-san's big cock!" He stared down at her, wanting to see the exact moment Rukia had her first orgasm on her brothers cock as it skewered her little pussy.

Rukia squealed loudly, her body arching, arms and legs locked tightly around her brother. "I'm cummminggg, Nii-sama!"

Shit, was she! Byakuya could feel her cunt spasming hard on his thrusting meat, sucking on it like a hungry mouth. "I'm cumming too, baby girl!" He rammed hard inside her cunt, holding himself deep, grunting loudly with each shuddering spasm.

"Your Nii-san's is filling you up with his cum," he gasped. As his balls unloaded in her, he reached down to bite her breast hard, marking her as his.

Rukia shrieked in pain when he bit her...yet, at the same time, her pussy contracted sharply, a feeling of intense pleasure filling her. How was that possible—to experience pain and pleasure at the same instant? She wasn't sure, but she secretly hoped he would do that again some day.

Byakuya slid his tongue over the reddened marks his teeth left on her pale skin, before moving to capture her mouth. It had been a great fuck...maybe the best of his life—and was only destined to get better the more she learned. And she would learn lots because he was going to be a great teacher. His mind went wild thinking of all the things he could do with her—to her. She wasn't like women his age who felt they had the right to say no to any perverted thing he wanted to do—this was his little sister who was used to him as an superior authority figure—used to him having the last word. And he damn well was going to have the last word with her when it came to sex. He smiled inwardly, elated at the thought that if he could dream it, he could do it.

"Did you like that, baby girl? Did you love fucking you Nii-san's cock...because it sure loved fucking your little pussy." His hand brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. She was beautiful after sex, jet black hair mussed, cheeks pink and her lips swollen and bruised from his kisses.

Rukia nodded. "I wasn't sure at first but then, I really, really liked it, Brother. It felt so good when you were...fucking me," looking a little shy using that word in front of her O'Nii-san.

"When it's just us, you can use all the nasty words you want, baby," leaning down to take a hardened nipple between his teeth. He applied pressure, wondering how hard he could bite before she protested...getting his answer a few seconds later when he heard her soft squeal. He let go, sliding his tongue over the reddened nub, soothing it before kissing her tenderly.

"I have so many things I want to teach you...and you're going to love them all and you know why?"

Rukia shook her head. "No, why, Brother?"

"Because your tiny pussy is going to cum so hard each time I fuck you, it's gonna feel like it's turning inside out," grinning down at her.

Rukia giggled, but felt her pussy clench tightly at his words. Already, she couldn't wait until the next time brother fucked her. It felt like heaven when she came with him deep in her belly—a billion times better than when she'd used her own fingers. She wanted to experience that feeling again, pretty sure she'd never be able to get enough of her brother's cock.

Byakuya rolled off of his sister and lay on his back, totally relaxed. His large hand cupped the back of her head, as he helped push her up into a sitting position. "Lick my cock clean, baby slut," his voice soft, yet demanding.

Rukia grimaced when she saw her O'Nii-san's cock, all shiny with his cum and her girl juices. "I don't want to, Brother." She said with a pout.

Byakuya backhanded her in the face...not hard, but enough to let her know he meant business. "I said, clean Nii-san's cock!"

"Brother!" Rukia whined, but she shifted down the bed, leaning over to do as he said. Surprisingly, it wasn't as bad as she'd expected—more surprising was the way his command had gotten her aroused. Already, her pussy was starting to throb, as though begging for his cock to pound it to another orgasm.

"Mmm...good girl. Nii-san's obedient little slut." His hand was still on her head, but was caressing it gently as her tongue scrubbed him clean. The slap had been a test to see what she would do, and, surprisingly, she'd responded well to his roughness.

What else would she respond well too? And how far would she be willing to go to please him? Only time would tell—and he had every intention of finding out.


End file.
